Luna amarga
by Hinata Inuzuka-chan
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke han estado juntos desde niños, el destino los ha juntado innumerables veces, ¿Será suficiente para permanecer juntos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, este fic es de Sakura y Sasuke, traté de plasmar una historia trágica que los llevó a ambos a encontrarse a sí mismos. Espero les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen / tomé el nombre de una canción que tampoco me pertenece

 **Luna amarga**

Sasuke Uchiha observaba la hermosa luna resplandeciente, luna llena blanca y brillante, en lo alto del firmamento, los zumbidos de los insectos entonaban perfecto con aquella montaña en la que él se hallaba sentado, una yerba fina y verde crecía a su lado, solo, completamente solo en aquella montaña cercana a Konoha , el solitario Uchiha observó la luna evocando toda la luminosidad que había perdido hace meses.

-Sakura- suspiró al aire sintiendo cada letra. Hacía seis meses que no sabía nada de ella, pensó en todos los días y las noches que pasó lejos, jamás había notado tanto la ausencia de alguien, aparte de la de Itachi, claro está, pensó en su hermoso cabello rosa y en el recuerdo del día en que se hicieron compañeros, lo molesta que era; sin quererlo recordó el día en que dejó la aldea, la forma en que la abandonó en esa fría banca de cemento.

FLASHBACK

-Sasuke-kun, yo te amo y si no puedes quedarte llévame contigo- Sakura lloró al perder al amor de su vida, ese frío moreno que era tan guapo y la volvía loca.

-Eres una molestia- Respondió Sasuke tras agradecerle y dejarla inconsciente.

Sasuke salió de la aldea, miró la luna y pensó en Itachi, Naruto, las dos personas que más habían dejado huella en su corazón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Súbitamente pensó en Sakura Haruno, el escuchar que era amado por la chica más codiciada de toda la aldea, había llenado su orgullo, una sensación cálida estalló en su pecho, jamás había conocido esa sensación, si, las miles de fans en realidad lo fastidiaban, la hermosa Sakura, también lo fastidiaba, pero sentirse amado por ella había pegado un par de fibras en su interior.

FIN FLASHBACK

-vaya, mal momento para recordar esas cosas- suspiró Sasuke estirando sus piernas.

A pesar de todo el amor que Sakura le dio, él siempre anheló su venganza, recuperar el honor de su familia, sentirse parte de algo, un clan, una familia, deseaba algo más que una chica hermosa amándolo, él siempre deseó recuperar a Itachi, a su familia, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo y sabía que quedándose en la aldea jamás lo conseguiría.

Al recordar a la hermosa Sakura el día que la volvió a encontrar, su corazón se encogió.

FLASHBACk

Cuatro años después, Sasuke volvió a la aldea, solo por unos días para verla a ella, entre las sombras.

Al acomodarse en un alto árbol de frutos rojos esperó en las afueras de la aldea de Konoha, ella debía salir pues todos los días gustaba de mirar hacia el exterior en la puerta de la aldea.

Como un espíritu errante, ella apareció, el cabello largo recogido en una coleta, las mejillas sonrosadas y preciosas, ese aire infantil, inocente e imponente que a él le fascinaba. Sakura salió mirando los alrededores con sus grandes ojos verdes.

La chica suspiró y tras pensárselo unos minutos suspiró –Sasuke-kun-

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en el rostro del moreno, adoraba verla así, tan enamorada, cada que ella le demostraba la intensidad de sus sentimientos, algo cálido crecía dentro de él.

-Sakura, sigues siendo tan molesta como hace cuatro años- Le habló y ella giró la cabeza hacia arriba rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, un par de lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas, la sonrisa más sincera se dibujó en su rostro.

Él bajó del árbol y la tomó del brazo, suspiró y la abrazó con brusquedad, ella permaneció atónita, su respiración se agitó y respondió a su abrazo, más lágrimas traicioneras rodaron se sus orbes.

-Sasuke-kun, tú- susurró Sakura aferrándose a su cuerpo, -yo, yo te amo, no me vuelvas a dejar sola por favor- besó su cuello provocando que Sasuke sintiera una corriente eléctrica pasar por su espalda.

-Shh, shh, no digas nada, fastidiosa- Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y siguió besándola.

Esa noche había sido la primera en que él le había hecho el amor, el momento más sublime de su vida que concluyó exactamente igual a cuatro años atrás, el huyendo de todo ese amor dejándola en un banco frío mientras ella, con la camisa de él cubriéndola yacía inconsciente.

FIN FLASHBACK

Sasuke reflexionó unos minutos mientras dedicaba una hermosa mirada a la luna, pensó en todo lo que había arruinado, él, le había roto el corazón a esa preciosidad, de nuevo la había abandonado cuando ella no hacía más que llenar su corazón. El dolor que sentía era tan real que podía comprender lo que ella había experimentado al despertar, con su camisa, sola, después de haberse entregado a su más grande amor, ese dolor punzante lo hacía sentir muy cercano a ella, a pesar de los kilómetros y la distancia emocional que él había levantado, no estaba hecho para esas cosas, era un vengador y vivir junto a una kunuichi en una apacible aldea no estaba en sus planes, sin embargo, la desolación y vacío se enterraba cada vez más en su pecho.

Se levantó de donde se encontraba y emprendió el camino a Konoha, sentía la necesidad de verla de nuevo, apagar las ansias de amor que crecían cada vez más, para desaparecer de nuevo, igual que siempre.

Al llegar a la entrada divisó a los vigilantes de las puertas, Izumo y Kotetsu hablaban animadamente mientras Sasuke se escabullía muy cerca de la entrada, optó por algo sencillo, el jutsu de transformación, decidió transformarse en la bella Ino Yamanaka, así atraería a Sakura hasta las afueras de la aldea.

-¡Ino cerda!- un grito ensordecedor se escuchó a lo lejos, Sasuke reaccionó al instante

-Hola- respondió secamente Sasuke transformado en Ino, sabía perfectamente que debía actuar como la escandalosa rubia, pero él no podía comportarse tan "fastidioso".

-Vaya que estás seria- respondió Sakura rascándose la barbilla, -Hum, sólo venía a invitarte a la fiesta que le haré a Ryosuke-chan- respondió la preciosa chica. En ella había algo distinto y Sasuke no tardó en notarlo, la conocía perfectamente, ¿Ryosuke? ¿Quién diablos era Ryosuke? Sasuke lo pensó un par de minutos y Sakura suspiró.

-Ya se, ya se, se que aún es tan pequeño como una ciruela, pero él debe tener una fiesta por sus primeros seis meses en mi vientre- confesó Sakura sonriente.

Sasuke permanecía callado, tardó un poco en procesar todo, ella, Sakura, la molesta Sakura, estaba embarazada de él, en ella crecía la semilla del nuevo heredero Uchiha, Ryosuke, repitió en su mente… El es, mi hijo…


	2. Rápido y sin anestesia

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 2: Rápido y sin anestesia.**

-Mi hijo… pensó el arrogante Uchiha, Sakura se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

-Oye Ino, ¿estás bien?- se atrevió a preguntar la pelirosa al notar el semblante confundido de la rubia –Si no quieres ir a la fiesta, está bien- repusó Sakura ya un poco molesta.

-Vamos a la puerta de la aldea- respondió Sasuke/Ino comenzando a caminar, Sakura la siguió confundida. Ninguna pronunció palabra en el trayecto, tan solo caminaban, cuando finalmente llegaron el moreno deshizo el jutsu.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron, recordó las palabras dichas apenas unos momentos atrás, Sasuke se había transformado en Ino y ella había mencionado el embarazo.

La chica no dijo nada, esperó pacientemente que el Uchiha tomara la palabra, contempló al escultural ninja que tenía ante sus ojos, al padre de su hijo.

-Para tener seis meses no se te nota el embarazo- confirmó Sasuke con expresión indiferente, típica de él.

Sakura no respondió, en su interior, su corazón se había quebrado, no esperaba que él estallara de la felicidad, creyó que actuaría diferente, más emocionado, había imaginado ese momento por meses, no tenía idea de donde pudiera estar, sólo estaba segura que un día llegaría y podrían iniciar una vida juntos, los tres, ahora, todas las ilusiones se desvanecían.

-Es lo único que piensas decir- dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-No pienso decir nada más—aseguró Sasuke apartando la mirada.

-Este es tu hijo-

-Lo sé, pero no me interesa- Sasuke reprimió la emoción que había sentido al escuchar esas palabras de labios de Sakura.

Finalmente Sakura dejo fluir todas sus lágrimas, sollozaba en pequeños gemidos mientras acariciaba su vientre ligeramente abultado.

-Vaya, realmente eres una molestia- pronunció Sasuke al ver como la Haruno se descomponía frente a sus ojos.

-Sasuke-kun, Ryosuke-chan y yo te necesitamos- confesó Sakura abrazándose a sí misma – se que tienes miedo, que no estaba en tus planes, pero llevo a tu bebé en el vientre, en el fondo me amas, tanto como yo a ti- Respondió Sakura tratando de tomar su brazo, la chica imaginó la gran familia que formaría junto a ese chico frío que le había robado el corazón desde que era una ingenua niña pequeña, imaginó al hijo de ambos corriendo por un bonito parque, comiendo un helado, el primer día de escuela, el momento en que el heredero Uchiha se convertía en ninja, sin embargo, todos esos momentos se estaban evaporando como el agua de un charco en un día soleado, ahora esos acontecimientos sólo los presenciaría ella, sin su adorado Sasuke.

Sasuke permaneció un momento en silencio, pensó en lo que significaba Sakura para él, sentirse cerca de ella era muy agradable, saberse amado y admirado era una de las pocas cosas que lo hacían feliz, a pesar de su respuesta indiferente a tales actos. Recordó el nombre que Sakura había usado para referirse a su hijo, el subconsciente le aseguraba que él no podía ser feliz, su vida había sido hasta ahora una tragedia tras otra, no obstante, decidió quedarse, ver crecer a ese pequeño ser y dejar que el destino lo condujera a algún lugar donde la marea no fuera tan alta, olvidó la venganza y a pesar de desear con todas sus fuerzas huir, no pudo evitar romper la barrera protectora de su alma, también imaginó en un instante la resurrección del clan Uchiha a través de ese pequeño, el rumbo de su vida siempre había seguido la oscuridad, ahora, deseaba probar la luz, al ver a Sakura llorar y pedirle todo ese amor que ella le daba, cambió su semblante, la llama cálida que se alojó en su corazón hace tanto tiempo, ardió con más fuerza.

-Te llevaré conmigo- Contestó Sasuke con el mismo tono indiferente de siempre.


	3. La fantasía llamada felicidad

Capítulo 3 LA FANTASÍA LLAMADA FELICIDAD

-Te llevaré conmigo- Las palabras de Sasuke resonaron en su cabeza formando cadenas de ilusiones y estrepitosos sentimientos.

-Sasuke, yo- Sakura pensó unos momentos lo que debía decir o hacer, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y asintió, la dependencia a ese vínculo con el último Uchiha le arrebató el sentido común.

Sakura tardó dos días en arreglar sus asuntos, en ese tiempo, Sasuke permaneció en las sombras. La chica abandonó su hogar sin dar mayor explicación a nadie, pocos sabían del embarazo, sin embargo, todos sabían la causa de su marcha, Sasuke.

El día que se dispuso a irse, su mejor amiga la detuvo.

-Sakura, no deberías hacerlo- afirmó contundentemente la bella rubia al divisar a Sakura por las calles de la aldea, cargaba una pequeña maleta, no llevaba más su banda reguladora, en su vestimenta no se distinguía ningún tipo de armamento ninja.

-Ino, él es el padre de mi hijo, ¿Qué se supone que haga?, lo amo- afirmó Sakura desviando la mirada

-Su amor es un amor que mata, entrará en tus venas hasta hacerte necesitarlo con vehemencia, te corroerá y carcomerá tu espíritu, te ha abandonado y has caído miles de veces, ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será distinto?- Ino suspiró y agitó la cabeza decepcionada, su mejor amiga estaba a punto de saltar a un precipicio con los ojos vendados, mientras ella sólo era espectadora.

Sakura no respondió, no por enojo o ira, no tenía nada que objetar, había decidido pasar su vida al lado de ese hombre sin ninguna garantía, sin reservas se había entregado a él, había dado todo por las migajas de un amor que amargaba sus días, la hacía sufrir, al llegar la noche la sumergía en una lenta agonía de pertenecer y no, de ser y no ser, de estar y no estar, cada noche pensaba en Sasuke a sabiendas que jamás permanecería a su lado.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de su amiga, de la aldea y de todos, al recorrer diez metros Sasuke Uchiha acudió a su encuentro, la miró con el mismo aire indiferente de siempre, junto a ella se encaminó a las misteriosas sonatas de su destino; ahora no había vuelta atrás y ambos lo sabían.

Después de dos meses Sakura y Sasuke se habían establecido en una pequeña casa de campo lejos de Konoha, el embarazo de ocho meses era una realidad cotidiana y la convivencia como pareja parecía ir viento en popa, él recordó el dulce olor de un hogar, la sensación de sentir que alguien lo esperaba en casa, el olor a suavizante de telas en sus camisas cada mañana, sin embargo, ella no era el clan Uchiha, el inmenso amor profesado no llenada los vacíos que la pérdida de su familia dejó. Por otro lado, la llegada de su hijo si le causaba una gran euforia, sus pupilas se dilataban de sólo pensarlo, esa pequeña prolongación, con su sangre, sus rasgos y quizá su carácter, fueron los días más felices de su vida.

-Sasuke-kun, mira, se está moviendo- avisó Sakura tomando su mano y colocándola en su vientre, -Parece que está feliz porque estás aquí- sonrió tan encantadoramente que a él se le derritió el corazón, gratitud, eso sentía por la preciosa Sakura, ella le estaba regalando los momentos más sublimes, la dicha de ser padre. Le agradaba su compañía, aun así, se sentía incompleto, por más dulce y hermosa que esa chica fuera, no podía sustituir esos lazos sanguíneos tan anhelados, su hijo si podía hacerlo.

Sasuke acarició el prominente vientre y pensó en todos los momentos de entrenamiento, enseñanza y juegos que pasaría con ese precioso niño, apenas naciera se encargaría de hacerlo el más feliz, el más fuerte, sobre todo, el más querido.

Una cálida y melancólica noche Sasuke se levantó, se dirigió al cuarto de su futuro hijo, observó los juguetes, la cuna y los adornos colgados por Sakura; gustoso se regocijó en la idea de ser padre, empezar una nueva historia junto a ese pequeño trozo de él. Cautelosamente la madre de su hijo se acercó, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le susurró –Deberías venir a dormir, el bebé necesita un padre saludable- Sasuke se apartó un poco, sin responder sacó un abrigo de la cómoda próxima a la cuna, lo puso sobre los hombros de Sakura.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan fastidiosa?- preguntó con tono burlón mientras la abrazaba, jamás había hecho algo así, ella se sorprendió y se quedó quieta, entre sus brazos, escuchando el latir de su corazón y el dulce vaivén de su respiración. Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y caminó con ella hasta la habitación, la recostó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella, la miró a los ojos pensando en lo amargo de sus lunas de antaño, suspiró al mirar sus mejillas sonrosadas y el semblante cansado, las ligeras ojeras, las mejillas un poco hundidas producto de un embarazo con alimentación raquítica, Sasuke besó su frente y se acostó a su lado, la pegó a su cuerpo sintiendo como se quedaba dormida mientras él le acariciaba el vientre. Estaba seguro de no poder amarla, en su corazón no había cabida para esos sentimientos tan efímeros y comunes, sin embargo, no quería estar en ningún otro lugar en el mundo.

Al despertar, los cálidos rayos de la mañana le acariciaron el rostro, Sasuke abrió los ojos y observó a Sakura dormir a su lado, se veía tan vulnerable con el pelo ligeramente despeinado, sus ojos cerrados y lo delgado de sus mejillas. Dirigió su mirada al abultado vientre, escudriñó cada centímetro de él, observó un par de bolitas en la superficie, sintió como los músculos de su cara le jalaron la boca, sonrió, por primera vez en muchos años, una sonrisa involuntaria había escapado de su conciencia, suspiró y sin despertar a la futura madre que yacía a su lado se levantó. Se dirigió a la habitación del bebé y en la cuna encontró una pequeña notita, al parecer un informe médico, lo leyó con suma curiosidad, le procupó que algo malo estuviera pasando con Ryosuke. Sus ojos siguieron los finos trazos del papel, "sexo femenino", se repitió esas palabras en la mente, regresó a su habitación, Sakura había despertado y se peinaba frente al espejo.

-Con que es una niña- susurró de pronto sorprendiendo a la chica

-Los doctores se equivocaron al decir que era un niño- respondió Sakura sonrojándose.

-Mikoto, se llamará Mikoto como mi madre- propuso Sasuke con sonrisa orgullosa

Sakura se echó a reír y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

El día que por nueve meses había crecido en expectativas y sueños llegó, Sakura comenzó con labores de parto, el dolor punzante y sus gritos alarmaron a Sasuke, él corrió hasta donde ella estaba, al verla se estremeció, su piel pálida, parecía un cadáver aun respirando.

-Sasuke-kun, no dejes que se muera, por favor no dejes que se muera- rogó la preciosa Sakura sujetándose a los hombros de él.

Sasuke no respondió, su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración era irregular, tenía miedo, pánico, una ola de soledad y abandono cubrió de nuevo, su corazón y su destino.

-Sé que voy a morir, lo supe desde que me enteré, yo quiero darte este bebé, quiero que tú si conozcas la felicidad, cuídalo, serás un buen padre, dile que su madre lo amó hasta el final, te amo Sasuke-kun- pronunció Sakura con el último aliento de su voz, perdió el conocimiento cayendo en brazos de Sasuke.


	4. El futuro del clan Uchiha

Capítulo 4 El futuro del clan Uchiha

Durante tres horas Sasuke esperó en una pequeña y viciada sala de hospital, el aroma a desinfectante, heridas y muerte le lastimó la nariz, Sakura estaba en un quirófano contiguo. Sin quererlo, derramó un par de lágrimas, por primera vez en su vida comprendió el terror y rabia desoladora , muy distinta a la experimentada en el asesinato del clan, de pronto el destino ponía frente a él un familia, sólo para arrebatársela frente a sus ojos.

Olvidó esos pensamientos sustituyéndolos por imágenes de su hija, trató de imaginarla sonriendo, con el cabello rosado como Sakura, los ojos negros y vívidos como los de él, proyectó en su mente un escenario donde Mikoto aprendía a ser ninja, jugaba con sus muñecas, montó una vida donde esa pequeña le llamaba "papi", secó sus lágrimas bruscamente con el dorso de la mano, se levantó, en silencio esperó noticias.

Dentro del quirófano una joven demacrada e inconsciente intentaba con vehemencia traer un nuevo ser a este mundo; un médico joven y dos enfermeras removieron su piel, el corte llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser. En su interior todo era un caos, sus órganos a punto de reventarse, el saco que envolvía al bebé parecía listo para abrirse.

-La bebé está atascada, si intentamos sacarla, la madre se desangrará- informó el médico bajando la mirada, conmovido por la triste noticia, de inmediato supo que ese día no habría una madre agotada y un padre feliz.

-Si no hacemos algo ambas van a morir- repusó una de las enfermeras. Era una chica hermosa, su sonrisa reflejaba tranquilidad turbada por la situación.

-Así son las cosas- objetó el médico cortando el útero de Sakura.

El latido de la joven madre se aceleró, el cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, el equipo médico corría acelerado alrededor de ella, inyectándola, moviéndola, sacudiéndola, el médico sacó a la niña bruscamente, un débil y muy breve llanto sonó. La piel de la madre adquirió un tono cadavérico. Sakura desapareció del mundo terrenal en medio de un ambiente caótico y la débil luz de una vida en su vientre.

Dos días después, Sasuke se decidió a escribir frente a la cuna de su hija, tomó el papel como un muerto viviente, dispuesto a relatar el peor día de su vida.

" _ **El día que Sakura dio a luz fue el peor de mi vida, aun cuando no lo acepté jamás, me enamoré de ella, odio ser vulnerable ante cualquiera, odiaba lo fastidiosa que resultaba Sakura, ahora que no está su ausencia me hace sentir aún más vulnerable, como la hoja de otoño que errante circula por la cuidad, arrastrada por el viento, ojalá lo hubiera notado antes. El destino me arrastró hasta este lugar, donde Sakura no está, ni tampoco mi hija.**_

 _ **Cada vez que duermo mi mente repite las mismas palabras –El útero de Sakura se desgarró, ambas se desangraron, no hubo más que hacer- . Vi el cuerpo de ella, tan pálida y demacrada como estaba, seguía siendo la más hermosa, muerta, muerta parecía una virgen celestial, palpé sus mejillas y lloré, no pude evitar pensar la manera en que torcí su camino, no tengo pruebas, si pudiera apostar, apostaría que su amor y yo la asesinamos. Comprendí que ella debió alejarse de mí, ir con Naruto, Lee o cualquier perdedor que la pretendía, debió dar a luz a sus hijos y no a la mía, yo soy un veneno, que mata todo a su paso, cualquier rastro de bondad y felicidad.**_

 _ **Sustituyendo a la imagen que creé, conocí el cadáver de mi pequeña hija, apenas verla supe que era mía, su cabello negro, sus grandes ojos cerrados, jamás podré saber el color tras esos párpados, su piel pálida, ella era mi vivo retrato, sin embargo, en su interior un espectro de luz y bondad denotaba la herencia de Sakura; sostuve sus pequeñas manos, como un acto reflejo ella apretó mi pulgar, ahí fue cuando el mundo se acabó para mí, Mikoto también estaba muerta, lo único puro, hermoso y real en mi vida, se fue, sin darme la oportunidad de cargarla, sin conocer su risa, su caminar, sin poder ser su padre.**_

 _ **Ese día lloré, como jamás lo había hecho, el sepulcro de Sakura y Mikoto fue de lo más deprimente, no tenían a nadie, sólo a mí.**_

 _ **En un gran ataúd coloqué el cuerpo de la única chica que me había amado por ser Sasuke y no sólo un Uchiha, en sus brazos aseguré el pequeño cuerpo de mi hija, grabé en mi memoria esa imagen, Sakura sosteniendo a mi hija, di un último beso a ambas, cerré la tapa. Las enterré junto con mis ilusiones.**_

 _ **Al pie de la tumba se leyó: Sakura y Mikoto Uchiha, volví a casa.**_

 _ **Al cruzar la puerta recorrí cada una de las habitaciones, en todas habían recuerdos de una vida que jamás volvería, las ropas de Sakura, el cepillo que aún conservaba el dulce olor de su perfume de flores, la cama, donde tantas veces la amé, todavía logré escuchar su dulce –Sasuke-kun- invitándome a besarla, a perderme en un mundo en el que fui feliz.**_

 _ **Me trasladé al cuarto de Mikoto, por fin me concedí el derecho a derrumbarme, la pequeña cuna vacía, sin mi hija, los adornos caídos y los juguetes esperando por una dueña, busqué el papel en el que la descubrí, lo abracé, pensé en el lugar donde debían estar las dos, jamás he sido alguien religioso, aún asi, ellas debían estar en un sitio donde criminales como yo no podemos ir.**_

 _ **Esa noche dormí en la habitación de Mikoto, pensé en lo absurdo de era nombrar esa pieza, mi hija ya no era Mikoto, mi hija estaba muerta y en algún tiempo quedaría reducida a montículos de polvo.**_

 _ **Coloqué las cosas de Sakura y Mikoto en bolsas, las saqué al jardín y las quemé, de ella sólo conservé la ropa que llevaba al concebir a Mikoto, de mi hija una pequeña frazada, recordé el tiempo cuando solía cubrir el vientre de Sakura, ella tiritaba de frio, se aferraba a mi cuerpo mientras yo la cubría con la manta, tras entrar en calor mi hija se movía dulcemente, llevándome a un universo paralelo donde el dolor no existía.**_

 _ **Todo eso se ha ido y por ello escribo esto, dudo que alguien llegue a leerlo, sin embargo, el linaje Uchiha no puede quedarse en el olvido.**_

 _ **Yo, Sasuke Uchiha no logré resucitar este clan y llevé dos vidas inocentes en el proceso, ahora este clan terminará, aquí y ahora".**_


End file.
